The First Taste of a Fine Wine
by Fiore's Kisenianblossom
Summary: When Seras comes out of hiding and sees her Master's 'masterpiece' splayed and bloody all over the floor, she has to fight harder to keep her humanity. Fight harder not to become a monster like him. Not the greatest summary, please read! ONESHOT!


Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING

(A/N: This scene takes place in Hellsing Volume 3, around the end of Elevator Action 2, Order 3 after the massacre. For you hardcore fans that have the manga and want to look this up so you know exactly what's going on; between pages 77-80 in said volume. Anyway, enjoy the fic. I did have fun writing it even though I feel it's not my best work. Creative criticism is always appreciated. And thanks for your time. )

"The First Taste of a Fine Wine"

The screams are unimaginable. You wouldn't have believed them unless you heard them. They reap my soul and rape my ears... how? How could my Master, even though a monster he is, bring about such horrid, morbid, hellish screams? I should be used to them by now from going on numerous missions with him, but I'm just not. Just as I'm still not used to drinking the medical blood left for me in tin buckets filled with ice, lying there as if a fine wine for a wealthy couple. Although, I'm sure my Master sees it as that, a wine to sip before sleeping.

Through the massacre, I can smell that wine. That life's fluid that spills forth from slashed and torn veins, arteries and organs. And my Master... he laps it up. Sucking it out like a mosquito as he bites onto various throats and other appendages. He laughs manically, loving every minute of it. Sir Integra calls him absolutely insane, crazy, mad… even mental. British slang for it would be 'nutters'.

Soon, there is no more movement. No more screaming. No more bloodshed, yet a marsh of blood left standing on the floor. That voice flows in through the cupboard I am hiding in. That voice which drips with tarantula venom yet, sounding like the spiders are being strangled in black silk. He, my Master, calls to me and tells me it's all right to come out. When I put my feet on the ground and try to hoist out my own weight, it's then that I find out that I'm shaking. Shaking from the sounds, sight, smell... taste... These senses disgust and excite me all at once in such a profound manner that sometimes that I fear I may faint. And to see the sight before me, I almost do.

"Get ready. We're vacating the premises." He says calmly, his back to me. But I begin to fidget, and make the mistake of mumbling to him in this type of situation.

"What's wrong? Stop mumbling."

The small command makes me flinch. Makes me even more nervous. "No, it... Ma... Master... They're... Humans..."

He looks over his shoulder with that dead, uncaring look. Asking with his eyes why I even give a shite of the fact that they're humans. "... So what?"

"Th- THEY'RE HUMANS!" I blurt out in a yell, knowing full well of the mistake I've just made.

"Your point being!" He asks with a snarl before snatching me up by the scruff of my uniform collar.

My eyes begin to water as he starts yelling at me about the basics of war. About how when those men joined their police force, they were gambling with their own lives and it was their fault that they were now lying slaughtered on the nicely laid wooden floor now laden with death.

"WE MUST KILL THEM!" He finally screams out of sheer anger at my remaining human emotions. "I cannot change that. No one can. That's the sole truth. Not God, not the Devil, not me, not you." He slowly comes down from his temper, the last of this being said in almost a whisper. As if he almost regrets the facts he's just stated.

My throat runs dry as all sense of true humanity leaves me. I try so hard to hold on to it... but... I just can't... I know I must look just as mad to my Master now as he does to his. I know my eyes have dilated, my chest is heaving with my labored breaths and my tongue feels slightly more swollen than it should. All vampiric senses have kicked off and a need for survival has set in. I make one last struggle to keep my human side of me, my emotions, feelings, my sense of normality and morbidity; right and wrong... my mind.

"But... I... That is..." I breath out in that last feeble attempt before the smell... and the look of those insane scarlet eyes bring me back into a crashing reality that all darkness has taken hold of. He looks at me with a sort of curiosity as well as a sort of unbelieving look that I'm still trying to put up any argument, although, he stays quiet. He waits, seemingly wanting to listen to what I have to say, whether he cares or simply thinks it will amuse him.

My head turns to the side and my eyes fall, casting on the fresh corpses. "That is... Master... it needs to be warm. The blood needs to be warm." I don't recognize my own voice as I turn back to face him and a pointed tongue that can't be my own lashes out to lick at a small spot of his opaque skin, on his strong jaw line to lap up a bit of blood splatter he missed. And it's warm... oh so warm and fresh. Not cold, not 'hospital sterile' flavor. Having just been pumped from the now weak, desperate heart; it drives me up the wall and leads me to beg for more, though not vocally.

I watch my Masters face and notice a very subtle grin appear on his lips as he realizes what I mean. He slowly lets me down and looks down at the soldiers sprawled out on the floor. "It's called blood lust, my child." He says with that damned-able black voice that for some reason reminds me of cherry-wood. "This is your body's last reserve. I told you that the thirst will overcome you, now you're going to learn to obey me. You need blood, no matter how human you still feel. Humans need blood to survive also, Victoria."

I try to listen to him, listen to him lecture me and I know that he's doing this on purpose, prolonging my blood lust, not letting me… Oh God… what am I talking about? I don't… I do. I want to bite and rip the flesh of those men just as my Master had. There's one… lying on the floor struggling to breath. His blood is still being haphazardly pumped by his struggling heart… I can see it spurting out his chest where my Master has made a few choice… incisions… He's gasping, begging God to let him live.

"Do you want to taste him, Victoria?" His breath in my ear… when had he moved behind me? Those skilled fingers, calloused from use of his Casull and Jackal, run up my arms and turn me toward who I'm looking at. "He's barely breathing… every part of his being is filled with pain. Look at the fountain of blood… end his pain Victoria. Take what you want." He keeps urging me on. I can feel his presence all around me, whispers through my mind. My God… he's teaching me…

Slowly, I stalk over to my new prey, urged on and on by my Master. I can feel him watching me… studying me. I want to please him, to make him proud, but… drinking blood? Oh yes… the blood is still so hot, pulsing. It calls to me. No. I have to stop. I'll just drink the packets… I will not become a monster by biting into another human. I will not give into this blood lust.

"Oh yes you will." I jump as his voice brings me back out of my own thoughts. He's in front of me now and holding up the helpless man, slowly bringing him toward me with a cocky smirk. "I need you strong Victoria. And now that your blood lust has kicked in and there's plenty in front of you to feed on. I will not allow you to ignore it."

I hear a small whimper leave me as I watch him hoist up the man and latch onto his abdominal area where blood is spurting out the wounds. After drinking some in, he lets the body fall to his side once more and walks over toward me. Grabbing my chin, he leans down and kisses me in a harsh way, leaving no room for argument. Forcing his tongue through, that warm, succulent blood spills in and I can't help but suck at his lips, wanting all the crimson off of them. Reaching down, I grab the man, bring him up and drill my fangs into his gash. Hearing him scream, I only drill deeper. I like it, his blood, his fear, his screaming. Master has moved away and is watching me like a mother Hawk to her chick.

After a couple minutes, his screams finally recede as organs began to shut down and finally silence fills the room. I pull away with a completed feeling, my eyes shut and I lick my lips slowly, savoring that taste… the warmth… the power. Dropping the body and watching it fall limply into a heap on the floor, I feel him behind me once more. His mouth is so near my neck, one arm around my waist the other running through my hair. "Good girl. I'm very proud of you my fledgling." He breathes huskily into my ear before moving away, heading for the door. "Let's go, Seras. Come follow me in fear through the darkest gloom."

"Yes sir." I huff out, my voice just as heavy and husky and now with a sort of… velvet edge to it, just as his. My Master, Alucard.


End file.
